The disclosures herein relate in general to audio processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for attenuating noise in multiple time frames.
In mobile telephone conversations, improving quality of uplink speech is an important and challenging objective. For attenuating noise, a spectral subtraction technique has various shortcomings, because it estimates a posteriori speech-to-noise ratio (“SNR”) instead of a priori SNR. Conversely, a minimum mean-square error (“MMSE”) technique has various shortcomings, because it estimates a priori SNR instead of a posteriori SNR. Those shortcomings are especially significant if a level of the noise is high.